


𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐫𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐢𝐜𝐞 (𝐤.𝐣𝐰)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Massage, Other, Student Reader, Students, boyfriend Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: - a gift of an evening of massage; your boyfriend Jungwoo tries to massage you until it went the other way.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐫𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐢𝐜𝐞 (𝐤.𝐣𝐰)

“Babe, could you please come with me just for a while?” your boyfriend Jungwoo tells you as he pulls your hand into getting off your chair.

“Babe, this is almost done. I swear you can have me the whole time after this,” you tell.

“Y/n...” you know Jungwoo gets serious when he calls you by your name already. You get up and follow him as you go into the living room. Lights dimly lit, and few scented candles are lit on the side-tables. The low background music plays as you both sit on the couch.

“Harder, babe,” you softly tell Jungwoo, as he massages your head. Leaning your head on his legs, he offers to massage your temples.

“I told you to take breaks in between. Besides, it's still due next year why are you in a rush?” he asks as he applies an amount of refreshing ointment in your temple while he roughly presses them with his fingers. You have been in front of the computer for the whole day, trying to finish all your schoolwork before winter break. Despite most of it is due next year, you did not want to spend the holidays worrying about your unfinished readings and assignment, so you beat your ass off the whole day, making your headache so much right now.

“Ahhh, yes... right there,” you comment again, this time more sensual and softer. Jungwoo could not help but get turned on to the sounds you make, despite knowing how you really just like the way he puts pressure on your migraine – it makes you lowkey moan. Turning on your stomach, he then proceeds to massage your back as he applies the ointment again. It takes him a few seconds before he applies them, trying to compose himself after seeing your bare body when you lifted your shirt.

“What’s wrong babe?” you ask, looking up to see your boyfriend blushing. He then proceeds to wipe the ointment on your back, as he spreads them gently from your back down to your waists. He sits in between your legs as he puts pressure in stroking your back, hearing another soft moan from you. It instantly hardens his dick, but he is still fighting against his lustful thoughts.

“I didn’t know you have the talent in massaging, huh,” you praise him, still moaning in between his hard presses. As your body and headache start to diminish little by little, his dick hardens as much.

“You know babe, I might not finish my massage here if you keep making that sound,” he teases, which makes you chuckle. You did not notice that you have been making a lot of sounds that you find it hilarious for your boyfriend to get turned on by it. Sitting up properly you cuddle beside Jungwoo after finishing your massage. Taking one of his hands you put a soft peck on it as thanks to his wonderful massage session.

“Didn’t know your hands are this talented, I’m amazed,” you tease as you continue to peck his hand, which Jungwoo likes. You lead on to sitting on his lap, as you gently take his face on your hands. Taking a moment to look at your not-so-innocent boyfriend, smiling cutely at you as if hinting at something.

“Thank you for your compliment, would you like an extra service?” Jungwoo asks with a cute smile, knowing it really is not that innocent anymore. There is nothing to deny in feeling his dick harden under you as you lazily kiss him. Taking his question as a yes, he then lets his hands wander your body. You surely did not finish most of your schoolwork that night, but it definitely made someone’s night complete.


End file.
